Am I?
by roxy-princess
Summary: Well lets see, Hermione is head girl, but her life is not perfect. She falls in love, has a jelous stalker and a big surprise that will change the rest of her life... PLEASE TAKE PITY ON ME AND READ THIS! Gets down on knees and begs
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Know It's Wrong Author: tipsy-gypsy3131 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unless you haven't heard of them before. Yay for Marietta! Takes a bow I own all the plots too considering this is supposed to be in their seventh year and that hasn't been published yet. Rating: R for explicit language, mature themes and sex scenes Main characters: Hermione G, Draco M and Fred W Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. They hate each other, but they use each other for sex. Then Hermione falls in love with someone, and refuses to have sex with Draco any more... Warnings: If you don't like sex scenes in a fic then DON'T read this. It's also very fluffy and doesn't have much to do with Harry or Voldemort. I've got a very sexually-orientated friend who has a dirty mind helping write this. Pairings: Hermione/Draco Harry/Ginny Ron/Pavarti Hermione/Fred George/Marietta (My character.) Short Note: Welcome to my fic. This is chapter one, and this is my second Harry Potter fic. The other is A Perfect World For A Perfect Boy which is discontinued coz I didn't get enough reviews. So PLEASE review this one!!!!!!  
  
Hermione Granger kissed her parent's good bye and stepped through the barrier. She was a proud young woman, beautiful, smart and a shiny head girl badge pinned to her chest. She was receiving curious glances from a lot of the boys but she walked straight past them to where her friends were standing. Harry had his arm draped around his girlfriend, Ginny, and Ron was sitting on a bench with Parvarti Patil, his girlfriend, on his lap. Lavender Brown was sitting next to them, with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. Unlike most of her friends, she wasn't interested in relationships. Her school work plus her new head girl duties wouldn't leave room for a boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Mione!" called Harry. "Hi guys." "Head girl? Impressive Mione." Said Pavarti. "Who's head boy then?" Hermione shrugged. "Hope it's someone good looking." She said with a mock wink. "Oh come on Mione!" sighed Lavender. "You could get almost any guy you want!" "I'm just not interested in a relationship right now Lav." They rolled their eyes and laughed.  
  
Draco Malfoy grumpily made his way to the Hogwarts Express. It was the worse holidays he'd ever had. His dad had found out about his diminishing grades, and blamed Draco's numerous girlfriends. So Draco hadn't been allowed out of the manor, and no girls in. He hadn't had a lay all holidays, and had ended up wanking himself in desperation. He was fraught and wanted the first girl he could get his hands on. His dad had softened when he had been proclaimed head boy though, but still wouldn't give him any girls. He moodily made his way to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Hey Malfoy." "Fuck off Zabini." "Whatever Malfoy." 'Great.' He thought. 'I've just pissed my best friend off and term hasn't even started.' "Oi Drakkie!" cooed Pansy Parkinson. He shuddered. As much as he wanted a girl right now, he wouldn't lower himself to Parkinson. "Fuck of Parkinson." "I know you don't mean that. You're just tired. I'll come back later." "EVERYBODY BOARD THE TRAIN!" Draco climbed onto the train and sat in a carriage with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and others.  
  
I AM VERY SORRY BUT I HATE WRITING ABOUT THE TRIP THERE SO I'M NOT GOING TOO. FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOUR OWN STORY ABOUT THE TRAIN RIDE.  
  
"Oi! Mione!" called Lavender as she sat down in the Great Hall. "What?" Hermione asked, mouth full of mashed potatoes. "I found out who's head boy!" "Who?!" "Pass the potatoes." "Lav!" "Okay, okay. It's...drum roll please." Ron began drumming on the table. "It's, Draco Malfoy." Hermione dropped her fork. Ron's eyes practically fell out of his head. Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "You're kidding me Lav. Please tell me you're kidding." "Sorry Mione. McGonagall just asked me to collect you and Malfoy, because she wants to speak to you."  
  
Hermione got out of her seat. 'I can't believe this.' She thought as she stalked up to the teachers table.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger. Your dorm in a just down past the headmaster's office. There are two separate rooms, Mr. Malfoy, yours is on the left, and Miss Grangers is on the right. The password is 'mimbewimble'."  
  
Draco followed Hermione to their dorm. 'I can't believe I'm with the mudblood.' He thought. But an urge inside him was asking him to grab her and make wild love to her. As much as he didn't like her, he did know she was beautiful.  
  
"Mimblewimble." Said Hermione, and she entered. There was a small common room, with two doors leading off. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said, turning around to look at him. A strange sensation flooded through her. A tight, pulling feeling that increased when he smirked. "Sooner than you think." He said and walked into his bedroom. Hermione shivered. She went into her bedroom, but barely looked at the beautiful structure. She was too busy thinking about Draco Malfoy. It was common knowledge that he was the best looking boy at school. 'The last time,' she thought. 'I had those sort of feelings, was when I had sex with Viktor back in the holidays between her fifth and sixth year. In the midst of it, the feeling hadn't been as strong, as she had only been looking at him!  
  
Draco paced his room. He wanked himself but it couldn't conquer his lust. 'There's a girl in the next room! Just go!" he said aloud. "But she'd never say yes! She's probably a virgin! But there's no harm in trying, eh?" He wandered into Hermione's room, where she was lying in her bed, unable to sleep.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" she yelped. "I think we both know." He smirked. "Don't try anything Malfoy." She warned. "Or what?" She gulped. "I'll curse you!" She gripped her wand. The feeling was getting worse, unbearable. 'You don't want him!' she told herself. But she did. Her body was screaming for him. 'Just do it. What've you got to lose?' "I don't think you'd do that." He said.  
  
"Really Malfoy. You're saying that you came in here thinking that the good, respectable Hermione Granger will give you a lay?" "Don't take it personally Granger. I just want a lay. I haven't had a girl all summer. And I can tell you want it too." She looked at him. "O-kay. I don't like you, you don't like me, we're just relieving our needs." "That's in a Muggle book." He said, surprising her. "The Clan Of The Cave Bear." "Enough chit- chat. Just come over here and fuck me." "You slut." He said. "Maybe." she whispered.  
  
He grabbed her and yanked her too him, kissing her so aggressively she thought she would bruise. He put his hands behind her head and pulled her closer too him. After a few minutes she grabbed his hands off her, and pulled back. "Stay there." She whispered. She crawled onto the bed, and began slowly, sensually taking over her top and bra. Well this was too much for Draco. He grabbed her and kissed her again. She ripped his shirt off and slid her hands over him. They ripped over each others pants and he guided himself into her. She arched up as he pumped faster and faster until they both climaxed, and fell down in a shuddering heap. They lay there for a few minutes. "Thanks." They both whispered, and fell asleep.  
  
At three in the morning, Draco woke up, in Hermione's bed. He felt himself stirring again, but she was asleep. He expertly began to massage her shoulders, and breasts. He gently suckled on each aureole, before moving south-ward to her vagina. He began to lick and suck the folds, until she was awake. "You barstard." She said, already very turned on. "Slut." He retorted. "Probably." She brought him up to kiss her again, and he began working her with his fingers, furiously working her clit. "Stop it." She breathed. "Just do it." He pushed his ridged organ inside of her and pumped again until they called out in climax. Once again, they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to find herself lying on Draco. "Get up." She pushed him. "Tell no one." She whispered. "I wasn't planning on, slut." Draco left and she got ready.  
  
And this continued. Every night, Draco would come into her room and they would make love, sometimes two or three times during the night. They were using each other, but they didn't care. "Come on." He coaxed. "Come on you no good filthy slut." She whipped around and grabbed his balls tightly. He yelped in pain, but said "You wouldn't damage them. Then what would you do?" "Good point." She said, and let go. Then she punched him in the face.  
  
The holidays came, and Draco didn't want to go home. There would be no girls at home. Here, he had Hermione one of most beautiful girls in school every night.  
  
"Good bye Malfoy." She hissed. "What!" he spun around. "I'm going with the Weasley's and Harry for the holidays." "You bitch! You dirty hoe! You..." "Oh shut up Malfoy. Wank yourself or something."  
  
Hermione walked out to her friends and got onto the Hogwarts Express. She, of course, hadn't told them about Malfoy and their nightly meetings. "Where are we staying?" asked Ginny. "At Fred and George's. Mum and dad aren't coming till next week." "You can share my room Gin." Said Harry, mockingly. Ginny laughed and Ron's ears turned red. "You'll do no such thing!"  
  
"I haven't seen Fred and George for ages." Said Hermione. "Not since they left in our fifth year." "Well you could have seen them two summers ago, but you went to Bulgaria to visit Vicky." Said Ron. "Oh shut up Ronald."  
  
The got off at Kings Cross, and Fred and George were waiting in two Muggle cars. They had changed a lot. Still had the flaming red hair, freckles and cheeky grins but they just seemed to be more attractive. Ginny ran forward and embraced her brothers, and the boys helped the rest get their trunks into the cars. "Wow, Mione!" Fred exclaimed, dropping Ron's trunk on his foot. As he picked it up, he regained his posture. 'She's Ron's friend!' he thought to himself. 'You can't make moves on her no matter how attractive she is! "What?" she asked. "Head girl?" he lied. "Yeah." She smiled. Fred gulped. 'God she's got a beautiful smile.' He shook his head and hopped in the front seat. "Okay people. We'll stick the trunks in Fred's car because there is hardly and boot space. So everyone, get in!" said George, so Harry, Ginny and Pavarti got in the back seat. Ron got in the front. "Looks like you'll have to ride with Fred Mione." Said George. "Lucky me." She laughed, and hopped in beside him. Fred's breath hitched in his throat. "Let's go."  
  
Fred pulled out of the Kings Cross car park. "Keep cool. Just keep cool." He muttered. Hermione didn't hear him as she was too busy singing along to the Muggle song that was on the radio. He frankly didn't know why he was acting like a complete dick. He had been around plenty of pretty girls before, and he had kept his cool. "So what's up with you lately?" he asked. "Nothing interesting, really. Just a lot of school work, and going to the prefect meetings with bloody Malfoy. Fred crashed into the gutter in shock. "Malfoy got head boy? God, that school is really going to the dogs!" "No, it's not really! "Damn." Said Fred. "There's something wrong with it now!" Fred got out of the car. George's car stopped behind them. "What's wrong mate?" he asked. "Lost control. I'll be able to fix it. Go on ahead." So George drove on. Fred pulled out his wand and cast a few spells. "It'll take a few minutes to fix though." He told Hermione. She got out of the car, and sat down on the soft grass. She thought of Draco. She hated him even more than she did before. He made her feel like a dirty no good slut. He made her feel like she was the life support for a pair of mammary glands. After all she was, was just a lay. Then, she broke down and cried. Fred was startled, but he sat down beside her. "Mione, what's, what's wrong?" "Its nothing, it's just, well its. Malfoy." "Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" "Yes. Well it's just, on our first night, well he was desperate, and I was desperate, so we had sex." Fred gasped. "Hermione? You, and, and Malfoy?" "I don't like him. It was just sex. And it continued." "Continued? Hermione!" "And we've kept going and going, but he makes me feel like, like such a slut." "Hermione! You're not a slut! You're anything but a slut!" "No." she sobbed. "I am a slut. A dirty, disgusting, vile filthy slut." Fred held her in his arms. "Why didn't you stop? Tell him no?" "Because I'm afraid." She sobbed. "Of?" he asked. "I think, if I say no, he'll rape me." She whispered. Fred held her tighter, feeling a wave of protectiveness for the lithe girl in his arms, and a wave of anger directed at Malfoy.  
  
"What took you guys so long!" cried Ginny as Fred and Hermione entered the back door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "Car. Took longer than expected." George pushed a Butterbeer into their hands. Then he got up and walked into the shop. He hugged the girl who was serving at the counter from behind, she jumped around and laughed. "Marietta." Said Fred darkly. "Goddamn annoying bitch. But George seems to like her. Went to Hogwarts, year younger than us, until her parents went broke and couldn't afford it. Now she's here with us." Later that night, Hermione lay in her bed, fidgeting. It had been a long time since she'd gone a night without sex. Ginny had gone for a walk with Harry, and Ron had taken Pavarti on a date somewhere. So there was no distraction. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mione." It was Fred. "Hey." "What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you really want me to tell you?" she asked. "Yeah." He said. "Okay, I'll be frank. I'm suffering from withdrawals from sex. Happy?" Fred was taken aback. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked. "Nothing." She said. So they said nothing. After about five minutes, Fred spoke up. "Hermione, can I, can I kiss you?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" But she answered by leaning over and kissing him full on the lips. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her hands behind his neck and rhythmically stroked him. She had only even kissed Krum and Malfoy before and this was so much better. Without realizing, they had edged towards the couch, and we soon lying on it. Hermione reached for Fred's pants, and this snapped him back to his senses. "No." he said, clasping her hands in his. "As much as I want to, I can't. You're not thinking clearly and it would be taking advantage of you. He got up and walked away. Hermione sat up. Malfoy wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have stopped to think off her. 'But Malfoy's not Fred.' She thought. She then realized, she was falling head over heels in love, with her best friend's older brother. "Oh no." she muttered.  
  
So???? What did you think??? winces to self PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL DIE!!!!! I have only had 3 reviews in my whole life so please take pity on me!!! Pouts I have another chapter to put on now, but after that, I really don't know what to write so PLEASE review and give me suggestions. And please don't write 'it sucks' or 'it's dumb' please give a reason to why it sucks or it's dumb. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! And I'd like to thank Nadia my best friend who wrote a lot of the naughty things in this chapter!! Quote of the day: If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends? Natalie T A Question: Why does everyone put Malfoy and Hermione together? 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Am I? Author: tipsy-gypsy3131 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unless you haven't heard of them before. Yay for Marietta! Takes a bow I own all the plots too considering this is supposed to be in their seventh year and that hasn't been published yet. Rating: R for explicit language, mature themes and sex scenes Main characters: Hermione G, Draco M and Fred W Summary: Hermione is head girl, but her life is far from perfect. She has a new love interest, a jealous stalker, and a very big surprise that will change her life. VERY FLUFFY. Warnings: If you don't like sex scenes in a fic then DON'T read this. It's also very fluffy and doesn't have much to do with Harry or Voldemort. I've got a very sexually-orientated friend who has a dirty mind helping write this. Pairings: Hermione/Draco Harry/Ginny Ron/Pavarti Hermione/Fred George/Marietta (My character.) Short Note: Thankies for continuing to read my fic!!! If you're interested in writing anything in my fic, see bottom.  
  
Fred crawled back into bed. He replayed the scenes in his head. He had never seen so one so beautiful, with so less self esteem. "How could she think she's a slut?" he asked out aloud. "Who thinks they're a slut?" asked George sleepily. "Britney Spears." He said automatically. George scrunched up his face. "Isn't she that Muggle singer that never wear's enough clothes? She is a slut." Then he fell back asleep. "Thanks George." He muttered sarcastically. But he was afraid for the girl. "What if Malfoy really does rape her?"  
  
The next morning, Fred went on a 'confidential meeting' with 'someone special' and Hermione moped around the kitchen. She felt sick. Ron and Pavarti were up first. Laughing and smiling. 'God.' Thought Hermione. 'They might as well have a neon sign above their heads flashing WE DID IT.' Ginny and Harry were up next, laughing and smiling like Ron and Pavarti. Ron scowled at Harry for a moment, but his mood lifted when Marietta brought out a big plate of pancakes. "What's wrong Mione?" asked Harry. "I don't know, I just feel..." but she never finished, as she threw up all over the floor. "Oh dear." Said Marietta, and fetched a mop. "Hermione, dear, why don't you go and lie down. I'll get you a bucket." Hermione threw up a few more times, and then felt a lot better.  
  
"What's wrong with her Marietta?" asked George, as they cuddled up on the couch. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the girls pregnant." George shot up. "Pregnant? But she's Hogwarts head girl. Head Girls don't go and get themselves knocked up. Do, do you think it was someone here?" "Well it wouldn't be Ron or Harry. They're very devoted to their girlfriends. What about Fred?" "No, I remember seeing Fred last night. Muttering something about Britney Spears being a slut." "Isn't she that Muggle singer who never wears enough clothes? She is a slut. Anyway, was it you George." She asked, with a mock scowl. "Let me think about it." He said, pretending to rack his brains. She hit him. "Well." He said. "Then it must have been a boy from school." "Or she might just be sick." She said. "Maybe." He whispered. The next day, Hermione threw up again. "This is getting really old." She muttered. But for the rest of the day she felt much better. She went on a walk with Ginny. She watched a movie with Pavarti. She played a game of scrabble with Harry. She helped George and Marietta in the shop. Then Fred came home, and they blushed like little first years, but no one really noticed. After dinner, Hermione quickly scooted out and went for a walk along Diagon Alley. Nevertheless, she wasn't fast enough for Fred, who followed her. She turned a bend, and sat under a tree in the Renata Miggs Memorial Park. "Hey beautiful." Fred whispered. She looked up and smiled. "Why did you run off on me like that?" he asked, sitting down beside her. "I was afraid that you thought I was a sluttish hoe." "Never." He whispered. She tuned to face him and opened her mouth to say something but he pulled her into a breath-taking kiss. They lost themselves in the moment, keeling more passion in that one kiss alone then they had ever before. An old lady, who opened a small café right next to the park, (Who happened to be a descendant of Renata Miggs.) saw them, and came running over. 'Get off! Get off each other this instance! Filthying up my foremother's park! Disgusting animals." Then she looked at Fred. She pushed her glasses further up her abnormally long, skinny nose. "I know who you are." She hissed. "Your one of those twin boys who dropped out of school to run a joke shop that sells things that killed that very rare Flowering Minniatopa!" she said, pointing to a burnt tree. "You're a Weasley!" she hissed. "I know." He said. "OUT!" she roared, chasing the two off them out of them out of the park, whacking Fred with her umbrella. The two of them laughed the whole way home. When they got to the shop, Fred tripped over a rubbish bin. They laughed again as he picked it up, not knowing that the racket had alerted Ginny. She looked out the window, and was astonished to Fred lean down and kiss her, more than innocently. "Oh my god." She said aloud. "Fred and Hermione! My brother and my best friend. Oh god." "Hermione, dear." Said Marietta, after Hermione finished her daily spurt or throwing up. "It's getting better!" she exclaimed happily. "I think it'll stop soon!" "Hermione, I need to talk to you." Marietta took Hermione out to the little courtyard out the back, and sat down on one on the crates. She conjured up a cup of some foul smelling orange liquid. "Swish this around in your mouth, and spit it out." Directed Marietta, so Hermione did so. When she spat it back into the cup, it was blue. "What does that mean?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Hermione, have you been, having any sexual relationships with any males recently?" "Well, yes." She blushed angrily, thinking off Malfoy. "Well, honey, you're going to, well, you're going to have a baby." Hermione gasped. "No, no it can't be! No Draco Malfoy's baby!" "Draco Malfoy!" Marietta gasped. Hermione spilt out the entire story. "Oh Hermione!" Marietta embraced Hermione in a motherly hug. "You'll make a great mum. Don't worry!" "I wish." So chapter two is up! If you want to help me with my fic, see below. ( Sorry to anyone who was offended by my slap at Britney, but I hate her. Sorry bout the very short chapter, but I really need your help on what to write next. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Gets down on knees and begs PLEASE!! And please help me with the Fred/Hermione scene!!! (See below.) Quote of the day: I am an angel, I swear. The horns are only for decoration. Vivian S Position vacant: My friend Nadia has gone to Wales and I need someone to write the sex scene between Hermione and Fred. I really suck at R rated scenes. Here are the requirements: Must fit in with story line Hermione must like it with Fred much more than she lived it with Malfoy. It must be very loving (But it can be fiery if you wish.) It can be wherever you want. I will acknowledge it as your piece, but I may edit it. (You can send any other ideas too. If I like it I will add it in my fic.) Please send it to me through one of my email address: This is the order of preference. I can't remember my Yahoo password, but I can retrieve it. PLEASE SEND IT TO ONE OF MY HOTMAIL ADDRESSES. A Question: How come in almost everyone's fics, the #1 place to make out is the Astronomy Tower? One More Thing: I had a funny dream a few nights ago where I made a real Hogwarts using electricity and smoke and stuff and it was really like Ms. Rowling's Hogwarts and it was really cool. Do you reckon I should write a fic about it? 


End file.
